


No Two Souls are the Same

by Lunastar185



Series: Two Sides, Same Coin [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is only an engineer for Gaster., Asriel is not a flower yet, Chara is Female, Chara is a demon child, Chara is older, Frisk is a sweet heart, Frisk is female, Gaster is actually a good guy. Sans is extremely young, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tags, Papyrus will be here later on, There will be an act two, abusive house hold, don’t know if he will actually exist in this story, everyone is so assuming in this, military life, pacifist/genocide runs, updates will be far and between due to school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastar185/pseuds/Lunastar185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary-Frisk and Chara are twins, daughters of a single military dad. Their life is difficult, but it's even more troubling when their dad is not so nice behind closed doors. Chara's had enough of their father's abuse, running away from their home near Mt. Ebott, land of the legendary war between monsters and humans. Chara had meant to go alone, but Frisk tags along too, not wanting her sister to cause trouble. They land in the Underground and are taken into the Dreemurr family. During their stay they figure out that no two souls are truly the same.</p><p>Act 1: 1-??<br/>Act 2: ??-??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it is me Lunastar. I am writing this story all by myself encase you didn't read the series description.

** **

**No Two Souls are the Same**

“CHARA, FRISK GET DOWN HERE!” An angry male voice yelled from the bottom of oak wood stairs. Two sets of thumps could be hear running across the floor above. Appearing in front of the male was two, young females. Chara and Frisk. They were identical twin girls with short brown hair that reached the bottom of their ears, pale white skin that looked to have specks of dust on it from the unpacking of the many boxes they had to unpack as their dad was too busy to do. Both was wearing black shorts that reached the bottom of their pale thighs that didn't hide the fading bruises on them. They looked no older than 6 years old.

“Yes father” Chara said with obvious dislike in her bright red eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve sweater that was green with a single bright yellow stripe around the midsection that was like the bright yellow flowers that littered their new home of Ebott.

“Watch your tone of voice with me little girl.” The guy said. He had blonde hair unlike Chara and Frisk that was almost non existent. As a military man he constantly had to keep it short due because of his line of work’s expectation. His hazel brown eyes staring down at his daughters with many levels of displeasure and something akin to hatred.

“What is it father?” The softer voice of Frisk asked. She had on a sweater as well that was a blue color with two magenta color stripes a rounded around her midsection. Her eyes were odd since they were a mixture of red and brown that created like a darker brown color but the specks of red could be seen in the mix.

“Frisk I told you time and time again to speak up when you speak to me” He said sharply making her flinch. Chara narrowed her eyes at the guy and took a defensive stance in front of Frisk. He huffed and sighed. He did not have time for this. “I have to go back to our old town to handle some unfinished. I will be back tonight. Money is on the counter. I expect to get the change back, so don't spend it all” he said before leaving.

“B bye father” Frisk said her trembling hands clinging to her older sister’s sweater. That man scared her a lot no matter how brave she was when speaking to him. Chara huffed and turned around to head back up the stairs. She had a plan accumulating in her brain, well had been accumulating for a long time, but never got far since she never had time to plan accordingly  due to days of being beaten by that man her and Frisk were forced to call a father for everything they did,  and trying to keep their bruises hidden from people.

Chara knew all about the legend of Mount Ebott that was not far from Ebott’s town border of people who vanish up there never return. Being here for two days she had heard plenty from the older folk that trapped in the mountain was monsters and that they been trapped there every since the Great War between monsters and humans. Chara and Frisk were entranced by these, but for many different reasons. Chara was going to use this legend to never come back to this pitiful excuse of a home and she was DETERMINED to do it alone.

Frisk watched as her sister went upstairs with a silent sigh. She knew that her sister was planning something, but she didn't know what. She turned her small hands into fist as she felt DETERMINATION fill her being. She was going to find out what her sister was up to no matter what.

* * *

 

Later during the evening the two managed to unpack their rooms. The house they were in was only a two bedroom so Frisk and Chara ended up sharing a room. Luckily the room was big enough so they could divide the room evenly. Frisk had the left side of the room while Chara had the right. The two sat on their respective twin size mattress eating the cheap dinner they got from the gas station that was only just down the street from where they lived. Frisk looked at her sister, who was lost in their own thoughts.

_‘I will find out what she planning sooner or later’_ Frisk thought as she finished her meal and placed it on her night stand by her skeleton lamp. She blinked and looked at the necklace that was hanging around the skeleton’s neck. It was a thin gold chain necklace, but the le dance hanging from it was interesting. It was a glass heart that was surrounded by gold leaves that clung to it. Inside was a red color that seem to swirl inside. Her sister had the same necklace, but hers was a darker red as if the red was tainted inside the glass. Frisk’s head snapped towards Chara as she got off from her bed and headed to Frisk’s bedside grabbing the plates.

“I'm going to wash the dishes Frisk. You should get some sleep.” Chara said and Frisk narrowed her eyes in a familiar look. “Don't worry I'm not leaving the house. I'm going straight to bed too when I come back up”

Frisk nodded and got under the thick blankets not bothering to change into PJs. Chara watched as her sister give her one last smile before closing her eyes. Chara walked silently back to her bed and pulled out a small backpack and put it on her back. This was her chance and she was not letting it get away from her. She creeped down the stairs silently, though it was pointless since their dad was gone for the night, and Frisk always managed to fall asleep fast.

Chara entered the kitchen and quietly cleaned the dishes in the sink. The kitchen was one of the first rooms to ever get unpacked and that looked only a couple hours. She sighed as she put away the last dish and went back down the hall until she was at the bottom of the stairs that sat in front of the front door. She listened closely and didn't hear anything by the wind rolling outside. This was her chance. She slowly stepped to the front door and when she was about to open the door she was froze in place hearing soft footsteps.

“Chara...where are you going?” Frisk’s whisper like voice came from behind. Chara turned and looked to see Frisk standing at the bottom of the stairs. Frisk was looking at her with those pathetic cute eyes of hers. Chara huffed.

“Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving this place Frisk.” Chara said in an aggressive manner making her sister flinch, but Chara felt no regrets in doing it.

“Take me with you please Chara.” Frisk said. Chara wanted to growl at the request, but then thought about it. If she left Frisk here alone she would suffer at the hands of their father.

“Fine hurry up and lack some stuff.” Chara gruffly said crossing her arms. Frisk smiled brightly and ran back upstairs. Frisk ran abo their room with a medium size brown backpack that had her name on it. It was a bit worn down from the usage, but it was handy. She finished packing, and just as she was about to leave she stopped and turned back to her nightstand.

“I can't leave my necklace behind” she said. She ran back and grabbed it gently getting it unhooked from the lamp. She hooked it around her neck shivering as the cold metal touched her bare skin. She left the room and ran back.

“I'm ready.” Frisk said. Chara nodded; wondering why she didn't just leave when Frisk had ran back upstairs. The two left the house and began the long walk to the northern town border where the entrance of Mount Ebott was. The wind was rough and blew their hair everywhere. It took about 15 minutes to finally reach the entrance of the town and Frisk turned back to it.

“Goodbye Ebott sorry we didn't stay long.” Frisk said as she waved to the sleeping town. She turned back around and ran after her sister, who didn't bother saying goodbye to the town, and stepped in the same pace as Chara.

“So where do we suppose we go now?” Frisk asked her sister. Chara looked up at the dark sky.

“Remember what that old man said about people who climb Mount Ebott never return?” At Frisk’s nod, Chara continued, “well perhaps we will find where they went and stay with them. They might have reasons for vanishing just as much as we do.” Chara said. Frisk nodded. After walking about five minutes they could barely see the few lights that were currently on lighting up the dark sky.

“Ok we start our climb here.” Chara said and slowly began to ascend the tall mountain. Frisk slowly followed afterwards working hard to keep close to her older sibling, and at some point even grabbed her hand. The two didn't know how long they have been going up the mountain, but the two could tell that, courtesy of their poor excuse of a dad,since the ground was slightly leveling out that they were getting close to the top.

Since it was so dark; neither could see the large tree root sticking out of the ground and elevating off the ground a by a few inches. Chara ended up tripping over it. Instead of immediately landing  on solid ground; Chara continued to fall. Frisk screamed in a panic and raced to grab her sister, but tripped over the same root and falling down into the endless dark abyss below. The two landed on a patch of something soft and immediately blacked out.


	2. The Dreemur Family and Settling pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk wake up in the Underground and meet the Dreemur Family. When Frisk reveals somewhat of the truth of why they fell down, Chara and Frisk decide to live with the nice family. Chara is still a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to split this entire chapter into multiple chapters. Perhaps it will be three parts, no idea. I will decide soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chara was the first to wake up from the fall. At first she was a bit disoriented from the fall and hitting her head. There was an annoying ringing in both her ears that blocked out all sounds of things going on around her. Chara struggled to sit up and she blinked her eyes to get rid of the blurriness. When the blurriness vanished from her vision; she gave her new surroundings a suspicious gaze. She was obviously in a dark cave of some kind that was dimly lit from the sunlight above, but what was odd is that instead of rock or stone beneath her like a normal She spotted her sister not far away from her still unconscious, but Frisk didn’t look like she was hurt for the most part. She felt the yellow petaled flowers move against her skin as the wind seem to be moving downward from the hole above giving the underground cave a nice breeze.

 

Chara went to stand up, but fell back down with a cry of pain. Her hands instinctively went to her right leg. She looked at it and noticed her pale leg was bent in an odd way and had deep purple bruises forming from the knee down. She attempted to move her leg only to give a small cry of pain.

 

_ “Great my damn leg is broken...Now what will I do?!’ _ Chara angrily thought. She heard Frisk stir from her spot and looked towards her. Frisk was moving! “Frisk! Frisk!” Frisk perked up a little at being called out to and she looked up.

 

“Chara!” Frisk exclaimed. She stumbled to her feet and ran to her sister. Her brows furrowed in concern at the sight of her sister’s leg.

 

“My leg is broken Frisk.” Chara said calmly ignoring Frisk’s panicked gasp. She continued after taking a deep breath. “I need you to find someone for help...there is bound to be someone here.”

 

“But how?” Frisk asked with a worried frown on her innocent face.

 

“Frisk you heard the stories. People have vanished coming to this mountain. Someone has to be down here.” Chara said sharply. Frisk nodded. She noticed something flashing in the corner of her eyes and she turned her head to look at it. The shape of the flashing thing reminded her of a shooting star she sometimes saw in the sky if she was outside long enough, but it was a little larger than the stars in the sky and was bright yellow. She walked over to it and touched it.

 

Frisk nearly jumped back when a menu popped up in front of her. Seeing it instantly reminded her of a save menu of video games she seen other kids play on their DS and 3DS. She looked at the transparent screen. There seems to be two options in front of her.

 

**SAVE RESET**

 

Frisk smiled a little when she looked at the SAVE button, but frowned in an unease manner when she looked at the RESET button. She raised her tiny hands up and pressed the SAVE button. A text box appeared that saying:

 

**The desire to help your sister fills you with DETERMINATION**

 

Frisk gave a small giggle and walked away from the star thing on the ground. She went on further in the underground cavern taking in everything around her with some fascination. The walls of the cave looked smooth to the touch and didn’t have a single jagged edge like Frisk seen in books her father had in the offices of their many homes.

 

Frisk looked around when she heard childlike laughing echoing the cavern. Frisk used the the echos of the laughing to find her way to the noise. Ahead of her was another clearing like the one she left her sister in, but unlike the other clearing that had a lot of those yellow petaled flowers, this one had only a small patch of it surrounded by dirt flooring.  Her attention turned to the being that was currently in the clearing and her eyes widened in surprise.

 

Instead of seeing a human like she had suspected; standing in front of her was a goat like creature that looked around the same height of Chara and her. He had bright white fur that looked soft and fluffy and dark eyes that looked black. He was wearing the same colors her sister wore in her clothing, but his turtleneck sweater was striped evenly and black pants that ended at his ankles. His large floppy white ears bounced up and down as he spun around in a circle, stop, giggle, and start the cycle all over again.

 

“Um...excuse me?” Frisk said in a tiny voice, but it seem to echo around her. The goat child stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. Frisk opened her mouth to say somethin, but was beaten to it.

 

“Oh golly. It's a human!” Judging by the voice of the child Frisk could tell it was a boy. The boy ran over and looked over her curiously.

 

“Y yes I am a human. My name is Frisk.” Frisk said with a small, shy smile. The child titled his head at what she said, but then smiled brightly.

 

“Howdy! My name is Asriel!” The child now known as Asriel said with excitement in his voice. Frisk, who remembered why she came this far, frowned with concern.

 

“I'm not the only one down there. My sister broke her leg when we fell from the surface above. Can you help us?” Frisk asked. Asriel’s eyes widened in surprise at the thought of another human falling down as well, but the look turned to worry at hearing the injury of the human.

 

“Show me to this other human” Asriel said in a slightly demanding voice. Frisk nodded and led him back to the clearing where she left Chara.

* * *

 

 

Chara sighed as she watched her sister leave the clearing to go look for help. Chara looked up at the hole that was so far above and judging by the light it was late morning early afternoon. 

 

“Well damn. We were out for a while” Chara muttered in irritation. Things were not going her way and she hated it when things didn't go right. To make matters worse, and much to her irritation, she now had a broken leg. “UGH!” Crying out in aggravation Chara punched the nearby flowers.

 

Chara knew that getting angry was not going to change what happened; she forced herself to calm down and push her anger into the back of her mind. She laid back on her elbows to ease off the pressure on her leg caused by sitting down. She looked around, spotting the bag she brought with her, and reaching for it. Chara cried out in victory when she finally got a hold of the damn thing and pulled it closer.

 

She opened the bag and looked at the stuff she brought. She grabbed one of the books she managed to steal from her dad’s new office and looked it over. She didn't recognise it and looked through the pages. It seemed to be a book about the new area they moved to. She stopped turning the pages and closed it growing bored.

 

“Geez how long does it take to find help in this forsaken place. People are bound to have fallen down here as well.” Chara groaned out. She explored of her things and her eyes widened a little before narrowing. She reached and pulled out a necklace.

 

_ “How did this get in here? I don't recall putting it in here”  _ Chara thought as she looked at the necklace. The dark red red swirled inside the glass. A hum left her mouth as she placed it back in her bag carefully. 

 

She looked up when she heard not one, but  **TWO** sets of footsteps coming from the direction her sister went a little over a half hour ago. 

 

“Frisk, is that you?” Chara asked tensing a little bit. She only relaxed when she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Yeah, it's me.” Frisk called out.

* * *

 

 

Frisk and Asriel walked in silence back to the clearing where Chara was. Frisk glanced curiously at Asriel as she was trying to wrap her mind to the fact she was actually walking with a animal that was standing upright like it was an everyday thing for him.

 

_ ‘Is he anthropomorphic?’  _ Frisk asked in her head. She looked away sharply when the goat child turned his head to look at her. (she knows big words because of her sorry excuse of a dad)

 

“So why did you guys fall down?” Asriel asked. Frisk looked back at him, startled by the sudden question. Asriel noticed the look and looked away quickly.

 

“Y you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to. Mom says I am way to curious” He said rubbing the back of his head. Frisk waved her hand in front of her.

 

“It’s fine. We just ran away from home really.” Frisk said shrugging her tiny shoulders. Asriel looked at her with confusion. Why would they run away from home. Asriel trailed his eyes downward towards Frisk’s feet and his eyes widened. He could see fading bruises littering her legs.

 

“I see...” he trailed off, and the two walked in silence again. The air went from awkward to very tense. The air broke when they heard a voice call out.

 

“Frisk, is that you?” Frisk smiled at hearing the voice.

 

“Yeah, it's me.” Frisk called back. She was about to walk into view of her sister, but stopped herself. She looked back at Asriel and bit her lip. Frisk knew her sister hated surprises and this will be a big surprise if she just walked out with Asriel following her out. Chara was just expecting another human coming. “Chara...I have someone with me”

 

“Why else would you be back here. Bring them out here” Chara said.

 

“Well this person...might not be what you are expecting.” Frisk slowly sat. She heard a huff of annoyance.

 

“What do you mean? Quit being so vague.” Chara said, getting annoyed.

 

“This person isn't human...” Frisk admitted. Chara was silent for a few seconds.

* * *

 

 

“Let me see for myself” Chara said finally. Frisk nodded and slowly walked into view along with Asriel.

 

Chara red eyes widened a bit when she saw what had followed her sister out into the open. A animal that was walking and standing in its hind legs! Could the stories and myths surrounding Mt. Ebott be true then?

 

“Frisk, what is this?” Chara asked.

 

“No idea. I looked for helped like you told me to and I ran into him.” Frisk said to her twin. Chara looked at Asriel, her eyes tracing him, judging him.

 

“Hi I'm Asriel Dreemur.” Asriel introduced again. Chara narrowed her eyes at him, mistrust running deep in them.

 

“Chara don't do anything please. He could be the only person, or eh thing around around that can help you” Frisk begged seeing the look in her sister’s face. She had that look before whenever they were forced to go to a new school.

 

“Actually I was not far from my home...well home away from home. I can get you to my mom. She had healing magic!” Asriel said, awe in his voice as he spoke of his mom. 

 

“Magic” Chara snorted. This had to be a joke. “You have to be kidding me. Magic is a myth.” 

 

“No it's not. Every monster down here has some form of magic” Asriel said with a frown. Chara rolled her eyes.

 

“I need prove that this so called ‘magic’ exist” Chara said using her fingers to quote the word magic. Frisk shook her head at her twin’s stubbornness, but it was hard to convince her sister of anything unless there was prove. 

 

“Fine. I can carry you on my back. My home is not far” Asriel said not unnerved by the human’s attitude. Chara watched as he approached her. Asriel grabbed her arms gently, his paw by the way was very soft, and moved her carefully.

 

“OW!” Chara exclaimed as the slow movement jostled her broken leg. Frisk went over, her eyes wide with worry.

 

“H here let me help with her” Frisk said, voice tight with how worried she was. Asriel nodded, his eyes filled with a small amount of guilt for causing Chara more pain. Frisk grabbed her sister’s arm gently putting it over her shoulder. She helped her sister walk behind Asriel.

 

“K knelt down for me Asriel, you are a bit taller than us” Frisk said. Asriel was maybe five inches taller than them. Asriel knelt down a little and held his arms out behind him. Frisk led her sister towards them and Asriel carefully grabbed her legs from behind the knees and lifted her. Chara instinctively wrapped her non-broken leg around his waist while she kept her broken on limp at his side.

 

“Come. My home is not far from where you found me Frisk” Asriel said. Frisk nodded. Frisk grabbed both their bags, and the three began the slow journey back the way the two came from.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in a small home, humming could be heard from inside as the smell of something being baked filled the area around the open window that led to the kitchen. Inside was another goat monster like Asriel,only she was a bit taller.

 

She had clean, pristine white fur that covered her entire body. She had long droopy ears like Asriel did, but beside each ear was small horns that was maybe a few inches long. She had visible fangs that was hanging out of her mouth. Her red tinted eyes were focused on a mixing bowl that was in front of her, her eyes lined with long, thick lashes. Her body was adorned in bluish purple robe that reached all the way to her paws. The sleeves of the robe was white and reached her wrist. In the center of her robe was a delta rune symbols.

 

She looked at a piece of paper that was next to the mixing bowl, reading the contents on the paper. It was a recipe of some kind. The top of the paper had the words:  **Butterscotch Pie** .

 

“Hmmm I got the batter ready. Now I just need to make the crust” Her voice was soft, a musically sound to anyone’s ears. The woman hummed happily and looked at what she needed for the crust. She glanced briefly up at the window to check on her son and she snapped her head up when she didn't see him.

 

“Asgore! Asriel is gone!” She exclaimed in a panicky voice. The sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard nearing the kitchen and she looked up as a large goat monster came into view. He was a tall figure that had broad shoulders. He had horns like the goat woman only his was much bigger and were curley. His mane was bright blonde as well as his beard. He was wearing a white tee shirt and some old brown pants.

 

“What's wrong Tori” his voice was deep and masculine. The woman, now known as Tori, looked at him.

 

“Our son is gone. I looked up to where he usually plays and he wasn’t there” She said. Asgore gulped and pulled her close. 

 

“Calm down dear. I will look for him. Perhaps he just wandered off somewhere without telling us” Asgore said. Tori relaxed slowly and nodded her head. The two nuzzled their noses together and Asgore let of his wife.

 

“Please hurry dear. I am making both your favorites for lunch” Tori said kissing his cheek. Asgore nodded and was out the house as soon as he could. He walked towards the small patch of flowers and sniffed.

 

Mixed with the flowers buttery like scent was the smell of his son and it led off somewhere unknown. Even though they had been underground for many years, they never really traveled in that particular area before. He frowned and walked after the smell.

 

“Ow watch it!” He heard moments later and he stopped. That didn't sound like his son at all. It sounded like a female voice. Had someone ventured out and got hurt?.

 

“S sorry Chara I'm trying to be as gentle as I can.” He heard his son’s voice. Asgore stopped his walking and waited as he could pick up on the footsteps coming his way. His eyes widened when Asriel had walked into his sight and didn't have one human, but two.

 

“Asriel!” Asgore said startling the three. Frisk jumped and looked towards Asgore, her eyes wide. 

 

“H hey dad” Asriel said looking up at his father. Chara just narrowed her eyes at him, and tighten her grip on Asriel’s shoulders.

 

“Where do you find these humans?” Asgore asked noticing the human on his son’s back narrowing their eyes at him (he don't know they are girls)

 

“Frisk here came to me; though I'm sure she was expecting someone more...human and she told me her sister here was hurt with a broken leg” Asriel said motioning to Frisk with his elbow. Asgore looked at Frisk, who nodded her head confirming his story.

 

“We fell down here last night sir. We didn't wake up until this morning” Frisk said in a low voice, but he was able to hear her voice.

 

“I see. Come let's get you to our home. My wife can do something for you” Asgore said looking at Chara. Chara sneered a little. Asgore ignored it, turns around to walk back home going slow for the three children behind him. Frisk and Chara’s eyes widened when they saw a small house up ahead.

 

_ ‘The monsters really made this underground place their home’  _ Chara thought to herself. Asgore reached for the doorknob and opened it, the smell of pie baking wavering out into the open air.

 

“Tori I found him. He brought a couple of ‘friends’ with him” Asgore called out. He heard Chara mutter something, but couldn't hear what she said clearly. 

 

“Oh, we have guests. Guess I will have to make some-” Tori walked out of the kitchen and stopped what she was saying when she saw the two humans.

 

“Why are their humans in our house?!” Tori asked alarmed. Asriel looked at his mom with wide eyes, startled.

 

“Mom. One of them is hurt and need help.” Asriel said. Asgore pulled his panicked wife close to him and whispered something in her ears. He looked to the three.

 

“Asriel take these two into the living room while I reason with your mom.” Asgore commanded in a gentle tone. Asriel nodded and motioned Frisk to follow him down the hall to a room that had a fire place with a lively lit fire crackling inside. Beside the fireplace was an old worn out book shelf that had some books littering the shelves. Chara placed Chara on the old chair that sat in front of the fire.

 

“Ow!” Chara said as her leg was jostle once again and she glared at him. Asriel flinched at the harshness of the glare.

 

“Chara stop that. He didn’t mean to.” Frisk said with a deep frown as she stood in front of the book shelf. Chara glared at her a little; then she huffed and sat back her arms crossed over her chest. Silence filled the air except for the sounds coming from the room they came from and the crackling of the fire. It was very tense

 

“Sorry about my mom. She didn’t expect humans” Asriel said, attempting to start some form of conversation. Frisk opened her mouth to say something, but Chara beat her to it.

 

“Oh really,” sarcasm filled her voice as she continued, “well we were not expecting the mythical stories of monsters being true” Before any other words could be, Tori and Asgore walked into the living room making Frisk and Asriel look their way.

 

“Children,” Tori addressed Frisk and Chara, who glared in her direction. “How did you come to be in the underground?” Frisk was quick to answer before her sister could.

 

“All I can remember was walking up the mountain, it was dark out, my sister ended up tripping on something and began to fall down. I tried to grab her but I ended up tripping myself. I don’t remember what else happened.” Frisk said.

 

“Shut up Frisk, god damn, tell them everything why don’t ya.” Chara sneered in her twin’s direction. Frisk flinched and tucked herself into the corner of the book shelf.  Tori sighed and walked up to Chara ignoring the glare that was now facing her way and knelt in front of the chair.

 

“Why were you two climbing the mountain?” Tori asked.

 

“Why the hell should I tell you?” Chara sneered. Frisk, sick and tired of her attitude, glared at her.

 

“Stop it Chara! These people are only trying to help!” Frisk exclaimed.

 

“Oh shut up Frisk! God damn you are so naive. How do you know these people are like that bastard up there?!” Chara asked making Frisk lose her confidence and looked down to the floor.

 

“Children please. We only wish to help.” Asgore interrupted. “Whatever your reasons are are your own and you do not wish to share, then you don’t have too”

 

“We ran away to get away from our world.” Chara huffed, distain heavy in her voice. Tori nodded accepting the answer. She reached for the injured leg, but Chara flinched the leg making her yelp.

 

“Child! I need to heal the heal the leg. I cannot do it if you are flinching away from my touch.” Tori sternly said. Chara glared at her, but didn’t flinch as Tori placed her soft paws on the leg. Chara and Frisk’s eyes widened when they saw a orange flare envelope Chara’s injured leg.

 

“Whoa!” Chara exclaimed as she felt the pain vanish. Tori pulled back and stood on her feet again. Chara’s leg was no longer turning an ugly purple color and the previously broken bone was now aligned properly.

 

“Thank you so much ma’am.” Frisk said grateful for the woman’s help. Tori smiled at the young child, but frowned when she spotted the faint bruise marks on Frisk’s leg.

 

“You are hurt too” Tori said. Frisk blinked, but then her eyes widened as she realized what Tori was referring to.

 

“Oh those weren’t from the fall.” Frisk said quickly. Tori’s eyes narrowed with concern at the statement.

 

“Where did they come from young one?” Tori asked gently. Frisk bit her lip. She never had to confess to anyone about the beatings she always received from not only her dad, but sometimes from other kids their age.

 

“They are from bullies.” Frisk half lied. The last thing she wanted was for these people to find out about their dad and having him arrested for it. It was their fault that their dad was the way he was.

 

“Is that why you ran away from home?” Asriel asked outloud. Frisk, ignoring her sister’s renewed glare,nodding. Tori and Asgore looked at each other. If these two ran away from, then they had nowhere to go.

 

“Ahem,” Asgore coughed gently to get their attention, “If you wish, we can give you a home here. It's probably not as fancy as the surface world, but it does have everything you will ever need” Tori nodded.

 

“Please consider children. We will give you a few.” Tori said. She grabbed Asriel’s shoulder gently and led him out of the living room with Asgore following the two. 

 

Frisk and Chara looked at each other, silence filling the air.

* * *

 

 

Silence fill the air again as the two stared at one another, Chara was glaring while Frisk had a hopeful look on her face.

 

“You really aren’t considering this Frisk” Chara said incredulously. 

 

“Sis come on. We have no other home, plus think of it. Dad can’t find us here. We will be safe,” Frisk said in a hopeful tone. Chara rolled her eyes, but Frisk  continued.”Besides this was part of your plan basically. You wanted to vanish in the mountain”

 

Chara wanted to curse at Frisk aggravated that Frisk was right. This was her plan basically, but she was not expecting monsters to part of it. Frisk looked so hopeful for this chance since neither of them haven’t had a good home life for years.

 

“Ugh fine. We can live here,” Chara grunted crossing her arms. Frisk’s eyes brightened at the answer and she rushed over, enveloping Chara in a hug. Chara grunted and blinked.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you” Frisk repeated over and over. Chara felt awkward for the hug just patted her head.

 

“You can let go now,” Chara said. Frisk did so with the biggest smile on her face. Chara rolled her eyes, she didn’t like this, but she would do anything to make sure her sister was happy. A happy Frisk was a distracted Frisk after all.

 

“How about you go let them know then” Chara suggested. Frisk nodded and bounded where they saw the monster family go, not noticing that her sister’s eyes following.

* * *

 

 

It was later that evening, the girls were given fresh clothes to wear while the ones they brought with them and the ones they were wearing earlier were being washed. Since there was only one extra bed in Asriel’s room, the girls would have to share a bed.

 

The two of them was sitting with Asriel in his room listening to him as he told stories of the monsters that lived in the underground. Frisk was most fascinated while Chara just listened with not much emotion on her face. They heard the door open and looked towards the noise.

 

Standing there was Toriel who had a smile on her lips. Frisk smiled brightly at the sight of her as well as Asriel while Chara just looked at her indifferently.

 

“Time for bed children.” Toriel said. Frisk and Asriel nodded and got under the bed blankets. Chara sighed and joined her sister after she was settled leaning against the back of the wall, red eyes following Toriel as she was saying her goodnights to Asriel. Once he was settled she turned herself and went over to the bed they were laying in.

 

“Goodnight girls” Toriel said sweetly kissing their heads. Frisk mumbled her goodnights and cuddled into the blankets. Chara nodded her head and turned her back to them closing her eyes. Toriel sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

 

Toriel walked into her bedroom and saw her husband was there already on the bed, his hand was next to his head indicating that he was on the phone.

 

“Thank you so much my old friend. Make sure they are ready by the end of the week” Asgore head to whoever was on the phone. Asgore hung up the phone and looked at Toriel as she got into bed.

 

“Are they asleep dear” Asgore asked. Toriel nodded cuddling up with her husband. He wrapped her arms around her pulling her close.

 

“This will be quite the adventure huh dear.” Asgore said. Toriel smiled and nodded.

 

“Indeed. Lets hope we can raise two human children, it will be very different.” Toriel said. Asgore chuckled and nodded.

 

“Let's get some sleep, who knows what time humans wake up in the morning” He said getting under the blankets. Toriel nodded and joined her husband under the blankets after she had turned off the lights.


End file.
